The Redemption of Fire and Ice
by LunaNightwish
Summary: What would have happened if Zuko met a girl back at the South Pole? Then the North Pole and now in Ba Sing Se? Well, that's too much of a coincidence but let's see how their story goes and prove that opposites DO attract. Zuko x Oc / Zutara and Maiko
1. Book 1: Water

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>xxxxx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~()x()x()x()~<strong>

**Book 1: **

**Water**

****~()x()x()x()~****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>xxxxx<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

****A new story begins****

****Following the story of Water****

****Where the Banished Prince****

****Meets a new Character****

****.****

****This is how they met  
><strong>**


	2. ch1: The Girl at the South Pole

**Please oh Please Read! - Appa would be happy (: -  
><strong>

**Info:** As said before along the two books in the series I will only show a few episodes that happened and add some of my own, but, I really want to focus on the last Book although, I cannot. You'd all be confused if I jumped right to it.

Things will be explained as you read on. I don't like throwing everything in the open, where's the fun in that? Don't worry, I do not leave any questions unanswered, if there were it will be answered on the following chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxxx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Girl at the South Pole<strong>

During the siege of the Southern Water Tribe by not other than the Fire Nation they thought there was only one more Water Bender left, oh were they wrong. But, that cost so many catastrophes for the Water Tribe that a little boy and a little girl's mother had to pay the price and their father became widow.

Years passed and they continued their everyday life, of course things had to happen one time or another. It was in the South Pole that the Avatar was first awoken and it was in the South Pole did he find his true comrades that would be with him until the end.

The tribe's people thought that the last Fire Nation that destroyed their village had ended but, a new fleet arrives this time they have a new purpose.

Prince Zuko, although he was not successful in his mission he was still satisfied that he finally found the avatar, knew who he was and where he was going.

He looks into the horizon a new hope of restoring his honor has risen, "Continue heading North, I know where their destination is." He shouts at his crew members who was busy watching his Uncle, General Iroh playing Pai Sho and did not seem to have heard him.

They were surrounded by mountains of snow and he forms his hand into a fist and streams of fire were directed to the snow up above them thus causing it to melt down on the crew members including his uncle.

"I can do this all day, you know." He says in a threatening voice which was enough for all of them to scramble to their posts and the ship moves faster towards their destination whilst General Iroh tries to salvage his game.

Still a bit frustrated that the Avatar was so close but still he wasn't able to capture him, he retreats back to his quarters, sleeping was always a way for him to relax at times.

A girl bearing the same clothes as that of the Southern Tribe pulls her hood up to her head for the wind was getting stronger. She sits above a tall mountain overlooking the ship, she watches with her silver colored eyes as it clashes into a glacier. What was a fire nation ship doing here? They do not seem to be attacking the village for it was way too off its course, maybe they're looking for someone? Impossible, who could they want at a place like this?

She sees Fire Nation Soldiers board off of the ship trying to remove the huge glacier in front of them through bending. What catches her eyes was a boy who had long hair tied in a ponytail leaving the ship and walks towards the direction of the mountain she was in.

He couldn't think clearly with all that rackus inside the ship Zuko decided to take a short walk, if he's lucky he might also spot the Avatar. Too caught up with his thoughts he didn't notice he had wandered off too far. Everything was the same, twisting and turning, all he could see were layers and even more layers of snow. If only he could melt everything, he thought as he finds himself in another dead end. Frustrated he slams his hand on the rock hard ice instantly melting it and leaves a hole.

Contemplating whether to retrace his steps once again or just go straight ahead and let intuition lead his way, he gets the feeling of being watched and fires a fire ball towards its direction.

"That's what the ice does, it confuses you, very effective for getting someone lost." A girl remarks as she slides down from the hill covered with snow, "You may also think someone is right behind you when they're actually just above you." She says referring to him firing at no one when it was supposed to be her.

Zuko glares at her and his stance changes into battle position, "What do you want?" he demands

She steps forward from the shadow, she wore the same clothes the water tribe had but her physique was the opposite for she had golden brown hair tied into a high pony tail that reached her back, decorated with small accent beads on a few locks of her hair . Her bangs were swiped to the side so as to not hide her weirdly silver colored eyes. She also had the palest of complexion he'd ever seen as opposed to the tribe that lived there.

Her gray eyes never left his as he felt impatient when she did not respond, "If you're not going to answer then just tell me how to get back to my ship." He ordered

"As if, you're not the boss of me." She says with a bored expression. He wasn't in any position to demand for he was the one who needs her help.

He forms his hands into a fist and a small fire forms but disappears quickly, "Don't make me force you."

"Just 'coz you're from the Fire Nation." She rolls her eyes and starts to walk away.

That was it, he doesn't have time for this, he still had to find the Avatar. If he has to burn a few parts of her skin, then he'll do it. She did this upon herself for not answering his question.

"So, be it." He says as he positions his arms and once again attempts to throws a fire ball at her this time for sure he won't miss.

The girl stops to watch him, he sighs in frustration. Attacking a girl was never part of his principles, especially if they have no way of defending themselves.

"Let me try again. I am the crown Prince of the Fire Nation, tell me the direction of my ship and no bad things will happen to you or your tribe." He says as he retreats his hands to his sides and speculates the girl in front of him.

She stood there watching him, the Prince of the Fire Nation huh? She shrugs and faces him, "Sure you can, if you can find your way that is."

He hasn't thought of that. Damn, he was in no position indeed to threaten her although he won't give up without a fight. It doesn't seem like she knows how to bend if she did, she would have taken a defensive stance by now. He has the upper hand.

She raises her eyebrow for he was staying far too quiet, "For a Prince, you sure don't have a sense of direction."

He glares at her, "For a girl, you sure don't know when you're clearly in danger."

"From who? You?" She asks in a mocking tone. This boosts up the Prince's anger.

Everything fell silent, the strong wind ceased, snow stopped its reign, no sound was heard. Zuko was too caught up with his anger towards the girl in front of him that he did not hear a loud shivering roar coming from up above them.

The girls silver eyes were already big but it turned even bigger as she looked above from where he was standing. Curious he looks up and sees a big giant hairy animal, a monkey bear. In an instant the girl bolts running the opposite way.

He could take that animal down, he's sure of it. He returns to his battle position and waits for it to come down but he was suddenly pulled away by the same girl whom he was bickering with.

"What are you doing?" he asks in an annoyed voice

"Stupid, you can't take that thing even if you use fire. Snow is his kingdom, he'll never have a single scratch." She replies in the same annoyed voice as she continues to drag him away from his lair.

So that's what she forgot to mention, that was why she was there. To warn him that he was in the monkey bear's lair. She can be forgetful at times.

They were both heaving for air as she announces that they've lost it and they found themselves back at the river.

"You didn't have to come back, you were just wasting your time." He remarks as he looks at her still trying to regain her breath

"Yes, you're very much welcome."

Zuko was suddenly thrown across the lane as a huge ball of snow collides with his body.

"Should've known better than trying to outrun a monkey bear." She comments as she watched the whole scene.

The snow soon melts from Zuko's body oh boy was he mad.

Running at full speed towards the animal he hurls his fire towards the eight foot tall beast but it easily dodges his attack. Although Zuko wasn't done yet, he knew he'd do that so he creates multiple streams of fire that hits the animal and causes it to burn his fur. The poor animal had no time to attack.

The girl just stands there and watches the scene unfold also noticing that the monkey bear has gotten a few black patches along its body from the impact of the fire. Zuko's final hit was much more concentrated and hotter that directly makes contact with its right eye, now he looks like a panda monkey bear. K.O and he was lying on the ground. That was fast.

The girl claps at his performance, "You know, you've just taken down one of the strongest animals found in the South Pole and even made a new kind of animal." she says showing her bored expression

Zuko looks angrily at her, "This wouldn't have happened if you just showed me the way. And why is it that your expression never changes!" He was irritated at how she doesn't show much emotion.

She shrugs, "I was never one to just answer right off the bat. Showing emotions is useless. Like you showing too much anger, it's a waste of time, never solves anything." She turns her back towards him and walks the other way, "Anyway, your rides here." With that Zuko hears his uncle call out his name

"Girls are crazy!" He shouts frustrated as he walks towards the direction of his ship.


	3. ch2: Kyra

**Chapter 2: Kyra**

* * *

><p>"Yip-Yip!" Shouts Sokka and Appa descend toward a nearby lake.<p>

It's been awhile since Katara and her brother volunteered to help the Avatar in his quest. They've also met a new foe along the way aside from the banished prince. The journey towards the Northern Water Tribe was very much eventful and adventurous save a few mishaps that happened.

The trio busily did their usual routines whenever they would land, clean Appa, look for food or sometimes they'd just practice their skills. Momo's ears twitch at the direction of the forest he wipes off his sleep and flies into the air. All could be seen were trees he was about to descend down he sees smoke emanating from a village.

Alarmed at what he saw he lands straight into Aang's face and frantically tries to tell him what he saw as he uses his little hands to drag him to the village.

"Calm down, Momo. What did you see?" Aang asks as he watches his little friend point to the forest.

Intrigued Katara hops on Appa as Momo flies into the air, suddenly her eyes widen, "Aang! There's a nearby village being attacked by the Fire Nation!" she shouts from above and Aang uses his glider to follow suite, "You guys can catch up, we have no time." Aang replies seeing that the smoke has gotten thicker.

They arrive at the scene where all of the Fire Nation soldiers retreat back into the forest and a girl with dark brown hair tied into a pony tail was busy throwing various types of long ranged weapons at them along with a few villagers. She wore a sleeveless light blue kimono-tunic, with split sides that reached above her knees paired with white arm warmers and black leggings with black combat boots.

Instantly Katara recognizes her, "Kyra?"

"Kyra? What are you talking about? She's back in the South Pole." Sokka shakes his head but Katara was already running towards the girl.

Aang asks as he follows Katara, "Who's Kyra?"

"She's a water tribe girl who came from the Fire Nation." Sokka replies

"W-what?" Aang was dumbfounded, "Okay, Sokka, very funny." He says not believing him

A girl from the water tribe who lives on the Fire Nation? That's too farfetched!

"Aang, I want you to meet Kyra." Katara introduces them, "Kyra, meet Aang the Avatar."

Aang smiles widely at her, "Hi! Nice to meet you!"

Kyra bows, "It's a pleasure to meet the avatar."

She never showed any signs of joy nor excitement at seeing her friends once again, wouldn't you be happy? Aang was confused. It's as if the world decided to be selfish by not giving her any means of facial expressions.

Sokka cuts in, "So, what are you doing here? I mean, last time we saw you, you were back in the South Pole."

"I'm heading to the North Pole." She replies while dusting her clothes.

The Village chief invites them all for supper as it was his only compensation for the help they had and to show his courtesy to the Avatar and his friends. Dinner was delicious clearly shown on Sokka's face as he tasted every viand on the table even Momo had to do the same. They've been travelling for days and they haven't had any proper meal.

"You gonna eat that?" Asked Sokka referring to the steak Kyra was poking at to which she shakes her head, "I don't eat meat."

"What's up with people not liking meat? Meat is tasty!" Sokka exclaims as he chomps down on the steak.

"They are? But, I don't think Sokka is." Aang remarks, he was trying to make Kyra laugh or even smile.

Katara laughs while Kyra just sips her tea as she watches them, Aang's plan did not work.

"Hey! I am tasty. Momo, lick me." He says and shoves his arm in Momo's mouth.

Momo flees and hides inside Aang's clothes whilst all of them laugh except for the same girl who's hasn't shown any form of expression, she just continued to drink her tea. After dinner Aang, Katara and Sokka along with Kyra retreat on the girl's room to catch up with their friend.

"So..." Aang starts, "Are you really from the Fire Nation? I'm confused."

Kyra looks up from her tead and replies, "Yes and no."

This confuses the little boy more as he twists his head to the right, "Is that even possible?"

She nods, "My father was from the Fire Nation and my Mom's from the Northern Water Tribe."

"How'd they meet?" Katara squeals in delight, she always found love the most amazing thing in the world aside from water bending.

Sokka was busy lying on his side eating the left over desert with Momo, while Aang and Katara sat cross-legged on the carpet in front of Kyra, it's been awhile since she's had this kind of company.

She never liked talking about her past especially her family but, it would be useless if she refused.

"My father was a water tribe warrior, he met my mother on the outskirts of Omashu, on a vast ocean, during a standoff between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. My mom always loved to travel, she liked watching the battles between the enemies. Anyway, they never did get along at first, maybe because of the opposite forces contradicting each other. After Omashu they also met on different locations each time they'd see each other they'd usually bicker and bicker. What I mean by bicker was, fighting. Mom was an excellent fighter and so was dad, it was always an equal fight, no wins no lose. "

Sokka was now snoring loudly and this irritates Katara and forms a cube of ice which she throws it at him. Startled he holds his boomerang to his face, "No need to fear! Sokka is here!"

Kyra shakes her head at the silly boy but continues her story, "They had a few mishaps along the way because my mom would usually cause trouble at the water tribe's camp site and my father caught her on a few occasions. Although what brought them together was when my mother saved my father as he was wounded from battle, it was probably because she's grown attached to him. Well, here I am, their love-hate relationship became love." She finishes wanting to get it over with, even though that wasn't half of the story.

Katara and Aang both had the same look of one-day-i'll-find-my-soul-mate-like-her-father-and-mother, her face was grim, love has always just been an illusion especially with her parents.

Katara called it a night and ushered the boys out. Meanwhile back in the boys room Sokka was busy scratching his bottom before going to bed Aang turns over to face Sokka, "Hey, Sokka. Why doesn't Kyra ever smile nor laugh? She's so indifferent at times."

Sokka yawns but answers, "She's always been like that even when we first met her a few months ago."

Aang looks at the ceiling, "All I see is pain and hurt and sometimes nothing, no emotions at all."

"Maybe that's the effect of living in the Fire Nation."Sokka says in a whisper before falling to sleep.

"It's as if she's become an Ice Queen, void of emotions with nothing but sorrow and pain." Aang remarks, he was too tired and went to slumber.


	4. ch3: Misadventure at Midnight

**Chapter 3: Misadventure at Midnight**

* * *

><p>Glowing Butterflies filled the summers' night as it illuminated the surrounding forest. Twilight always made her feel more alive, the way her hair danced with the trees enveloping her whole body with the cold night air. She loved it. If only night was day and day was night.<p>

She couldn't sleep, so she snucked out of her room trying not to wake Katara up. Darker and deeper she walked, crickets and other insects were music to her ears. Following the light straight ahead she found herself on a fortress of metal. The fire nation. Not wanting to get into any trouble she backed up slowly only to collide on something hard. Spoke too soon.

With quick reflexes the fire nation soldier grabs hold of her arms, "Guards! There's an intruder in the vicinity!"

Kyra tries to get herself free but the more she tried the tighter he'd hold on, "What? Stupid! I wasn't even near the gates!"

"Silence!" he shouts as other soldiers arrived and takes her inside.

Meanwhile inside the fortress a certain prince was held captive by Admiral Zhao. He had his hands cuffed tightly with chains as he interrogates him about the whereabouts of the Avatar.

"I told you, I don't know where he is." Zuko replies for the umpteenth time

Zhao shakes his head, "No matter. I know he's going to the North Pole and by then the fleet would have arrived."

Fleet? What is he talking about? Surely he wasn't thinking of taking over the North Pole, or is he? If it's General Zhao or Admiral he knew that he'd get what he wanted at any cost. So that's his plan, Zuko smirks as his mission was complete.

Zhao rises his eyebrow in question, "Don't worry, you'll be staying here in a maximum security cell during the siege."

"We'll see about that." Right on cue an explosion emanates throughout the whole floor. Zuko jumps up and does a split in the air knocking down the soldiers beside him.

Another soldier comes in and Zuko takes advantage of this and runs towards the door as he dodges Zhao's attacks.

"What the heck is going on?" He shouts at the guard who was now sitting beside the door

"A girl was taken captive and they were taking her to the cell when she suddenly triggered an explosion by tricking the guards to fire at her and it went straight into the explosives room." The soldier replies and stands up

Zhao angered that Zuko was able to escape and a mere little girl was causing havoc he orders all of his soldiers for a lockdown and heads to the door once again knocking the soldier down.

Kyra was running around the metal corridors trying to find a way out but it seems she was in a labyrinth. She sees fire being exchanged at the end of the hallway and avoids it, wait, why were they firing at each other?

"There she is!" someone shouts behind her and she runs full speed towards the end of the hall way.

She sees the same boy with the scar back at South Pole taking out five other soldiers with his hands behind his back.

"There they are!" more soldiers came, both of them were surrounded, they were what seems to be the recreational area of the prison.

Zuko doesn't notice the girl and uses the fire being shot at him to melt the chains. Swift, whirling kicks and a few punches at the same time emitting powerful fire causes a few soldiers to be knocked out.

Kyra never liked violence, she never liked any forms of it. But, when push comes to shove. She grabs a hold of the boy after he was done taking out most of the enemies.

"What are you doing?" he shouts at her

"Just shut up and run."

They continue to run across the area almost nearing the balcony, but Zhao was the one thing that separates them from escaping.

Realizes who the girl was he laughs, "Oh, two birds with one stone, a banished prince and a run-away princess."

Kyra raises her eyebrow, "You're me mistaking for someone and I thought your guards were the stupid ones. Guess they got it from their general."

Zhao's anger heightens and hurls fireballs towards the two but Zuko was quick to disperse them and returns it back to him.

"I never knew Zuko would ask help from a little girl." He shakes his head while he pats a few smoke on his body, "I always knew you were weak."

This angers Zuko even more but, Zhao was sly. He had his men positioned above them and shoots him down with fireballs.

Kyra sees the burn marks already on his face and a few parts of his body, he was struggling to stand up.

Zuko wouldn't let it end here. He already knew his plans it would be useless if he'll let that two-faced, power-hungry sorry excuse for an Admiral just take the Avatar from him. His chances for regaining his honor would be futile. His father would disgrace him and disown him.

Remembering what his uncle thought him he breathes in slowly, clearing his mind and focuses everything on his hands. Feeling the flow of the fire coursing through his veins, he sets up for the man in front of him, with swift movements and quick agility he creates a powerful fire and directly shoots it at the Admiral where he is thrown across the area smashing hard onto the wall. Zuko had on a satisfied smirk.

"At least I know I can take you down by myself." Zuko remarks although his victory was short-lived because his whole body is under too much pain.

Kyra who just stood there awed at how skilled the boy named Zuko was she ran towards his direction and slings his hands on her shoulder and she slips hers on his lower back.

"You don't have to help me, just go." He commands her

"Oh just shut up and walk."

Zuko and Kyra were on the third floor of the fortress and their only means of escape is if they jumped, the trees could break their fall so Kyra didn't think twice of pushing the wounded Prince down and she soon followed.

They didn't reach ground without a scratch and Kyra dragged him into a nearby river after stealthily dodging the soldiers.

She laid him near the banks of the river, he was covered with burn marks, his face, arms and a few on his upper body.

Zuko tries to stand up but was pushed down by the girl, "I... Don't need your help." He says in a weak voice.

She flicks on his forehead, "Yessss... You do." She opens up his armor to find more burn marks.

Dipping her hands on the water which turns purple at contact, she retreats her hand and places them on the burn marks on his face. She caresses them and the light moves from her hands to his wounds. She does the same procedure on his arms and upper body, but the light continues to stay on his body. After holding the light in place she opens up her palms and let's her spiritual energy bond with the light and seeps onto his skin and heals them quickly.

Returning her hands on the water her right hand scoops them up but this time it turns into a silver color, her left hand continues to do a circular motion on her right. After that she forms an ice cup using her left hand and pours the silver water in.

"Zuko," Was it his name? That's what Zhao called him,"Wake up. Drink this. You took too much impact from their attack, your internal organs are still burning." She sits beside him and brings the cup on his mouth to which he obliged and drinks all of them.

Kyra found refuge near a huge tree with long and thick roots which was also close enough to the water, she made a fire and used some of the leaves for Zuko's bed.

She sighs, she never thought that taking a walk would lead her almost being sent to prison and be caught up in a feud between Zhao and Zuko. She shook her head, that man never changed, since the day he was starting out as a soldier he did anything just to get what he wants.

Kyra sat near the fire she had created and looked up at the starry night sky. Sighing, she could almost smell the sunrise, in about five hours. She hears a groan coming from the boy she recently treated.

Zuko didn't know what to feel, his body was feeling heat and cold at the same time, he didn't want to scream but groaning was inevitable. Suddenly a girl was beside him it was the girl from the Southern Tribe, she had a cold cup on his lips and he drank it. The fire turned into cold, the burning sensation was gone.

He wipes his mouth and she gently pushes his body to lean on the roots, "Does it still feel hot inside your body?" she asks

Zuko shakes his head, "No."

Smiling she nods in content but hands him over another cup, "Just to be sure."

He takes it and drinks it down and his body felt as if it turned into ice, it was a good feeling, a change from the continuous heat he always felt. They both sat in silence both scrutinizing one another surely Zuko was intrigued why she'd go to the extent of helping him even staying to heal his wounds.

Zuko looks away from her silver-gray eyes that seemed to read his soul, "Thanks." He seemed hesitant, "For everything."

She was in front of him in an instant placing a palm on his forehead, "I think you're still burning up."

Zuko pries her hands off, "I'm dead serious."

She shrugs, "No problem, Prince Zuko." She adds sarcasm on the latter.

He raises his eyebrow, "I don't know what to call you."

Realization strikes her and her lips forms an 'o' shape, "Oh yeah, I'm Kyra." She hears the sound of a familiar ship, "Your ride's here. Be sure to drink lots of cold water whenever your organs are burning up although I think you just need more rest." She stands up, "See you around."

A fire nation ship stops and here comes his uncle running towards him and the girl named Kyra was gone in the distance. He has a feeling that's not the last he's gonna see her and that's what bothers him.


	5. ch4: Behind the Oasis

**Chapter 4: Behind the Oasis  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kyra takes in the fresh cold air of the Northern Water Tribe, she's back. Everything is made out of water turned ice and shaped into bridges, buildings and other infrastructures. It was a magnificent city indeed.<p>

Kyra bows and thanks the trio for the lift and sets off towards the city.

Sokka was busy retrieving their things on Appa, "Hey, whatever happened to Kyra's parents?"

"I didn't ask, I don't think she likes talking about them." Katara answers as she looks at the retreating figure of Kyra.

"Her complexion and hair color is really different from you, Katara." Aang comments

"It must be because of her father's genes."

Sokka shivers at that thought, "I can't believe that she has Fire Nation genes running through her."

They all nod in agreement, and Aang's face falls, "It must be hard." He remembers while they were flying across the sea he couldn't help but ask what it was like to live in the Fire Nation.

She had the look of both pain and sadness, "It was fun actually, but good things don't last nor do they happen twice."

"Ah-Ahchoo!" Kyra sniffs, "I wonder where Master Pakku is."

"Looking for me?" A man appears behind her, he had long white hair and long white beard.

Kyra bows in respect, "Master, I have come to retrieve some of my things and to ask your permission to go to the Falls."

He places his hands behind his back and observes her from top to bottom, "It's been awhile my niece, you've grown so much."

He still remembers the once happy go lucky and joyful little girl who would smile or laugh even if she was sad. It now was replaced by someone who closed herself from the world along with her smile that could melt even the coldest hearts was gone. If only his brother never left, her father that loved her more than any father would not even her own mother.

"Uncle, it shows what you're thinking off, the way you're face is twisting in a weird way." She comments

Even so, he still sees the sunshine she used to be, "Your things are where you last left them. Honing your healing skills again, I see. That's why you're going to the falls?"

She shakes her head, "A bit, yes but, I was hoping that the spirits in the water could teach me more about bending."

"You know that only healing skills are allowed." He reminds her with a stern voice

Kyra replies at her uncle, "Oh, but when have I followed the rules? You know I like breaking them. Anyway, I wasn't serious." With that she ran off to get her things not wanting to get any more sermons from her uncle.

Pakku was shaking his head, she was just like her father, never knew how to give up and was very determined. It was sad that she was travelling alone, he tried to convince her to stay but she refused, she'd only come back for a few days and then leave again.

It hasn't changed, her home that she and her father lived. Flashbacks came rushing through her, this was why she tried to avoid places that held too much happy memories, it hurts remembering that they'll never be the same again. Sighing she looks for her twin fighting rods and secures them on her back in a crisscross.

It was a gift from her parents, it was a symbol of their love. It was customized by the Water Craftsmen and at the same time Blacksmiths from the Fire Nation one hundred and fifty years ago. When there was still harmony between all the elements. It was made of blue wood that came from the spirit world, it had beautiful and carefully hand crafted patterns. Even if it reminded her of her parents, she loved it, it was the only thing left with the memories she never wanted to erase.

"Well, Kyra, it's time to leave this place again and hopefully I'll never have to go back." She says to herself as she slings her bag on her shoulder.

Arriving at the center of the spiritual energy in the whole North Pole, the Spirit Oasis she takes off her winter clothes and takes in the beauty of nature that was fortressed by ice.

"Hello, Tui and La, it's been awhile." She greets the Koi fishes swimming in circles as she places her hands on the water, she feels her spiritual energy intensify.

She then sets off for the falls above them. It was a slippery path but she had managed. Deep inside the Spirit Oasis lies the water fall, the water that directly comes from the Spirit World and into the Mortal World straight into the pond the Koi fishes resides in.

The falls was magnificent, it never uttered a sound as it made contact from the water but looks can be deceiving. Once a foreign object touches the water it instantly turns into ice that can never be thawed out. Kyra takes her clothes off and all that's left were her purple sarashi or strips of clothes wrapped on her chest and purple shorts, breathing in large amounts of air she swims to the middle of the river right below the falls.

Sitting crossed legged on the stone as she takes the impact of the water she never once turned into ice. Her skin welcoming the ice cold water while Focusing and clearing her mind she goes into a deep trance.

Tui and La appears on the river and watches the girl as she meditates and regains her lost spiritual energy.

"Tui, how long before her body rejects it?" the black Koi fish asks referring to the purple energy coming from the spirit world and into the body of the girl with long golden brown hair.

Tui couldn't fathom that they might lose another water tribe girl, Yue was soon going to depart, not Kyra too. "Soon. Very soon."

La was thinking the same as his counterpart, if her expressions remains as cold as ice, her time in the mortal world is soon to end. If only she'd melt the pain and sadness in her heart then she wouldn't have to go back to the Oasis to replenish her lost spiritual energy. It was the only thing that's keeping her alive.

Bluish white glow emanates from Kyra's whole body, a clear sign that she's crossed over to the spirit world. Although she doesn't venture out too far, for the spirit world is a never ending realm that would lead to one place and next thing you know you're half way around the world. All she does there is to meditate and regenerate her energy and sometimes wander off although she tries not do so that often. She's had enough with grumpy meditating monkeys.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Zhao shouts at his crew and all of the fire navy ships let off their fire balls headed straight towards the fortress of ice.

"Do whatever you can to guard the people!" commands Pakku as him and the rest of the water benders fend off the fire nation for they have now invaded their territory.

Two days has passed and Kyra finally awakes from her trance. The air smells different it's as if the snow was mixed in with fire. Fire? How could that be?

It was twilight in the water tribe but something going on outside the oasis, as she sees a gigantic glowing spirit that seems to be attacking something. Tui and La were gone but she feels that Tui has gotten weaker. What happened while she was gone?

She wears her clothes in haste and goes back into the city. Traces of battle are clearly seen, buildings were destroyed. There was an invasion? No, they're still here.

"You tried to have me killed!" shouts a familiar voice and Kyra hears the hurling of fire. She follows the blaze of fire and finds herself watching the prince in battle versus the admiral whom who tried to kill them a few days before.

It was a fierce fight between Zhao and Zuko, but it was clear that the boy was winning, he is skilled indeed. Too bad his source is from his anger. Zuko was wearing a different type of clothes, he was prepared for the cold climate, for he wore a white thick ninja-like battle suite.

Soon it was over and Zhao was then engulfed by a blue colored hand, "Take my hand!" Zuko tries to save the man but the proud admiral retreats his hand. He stares at the banished prince, ashamed and humiliated that he was defeated by a mere boy. Although, he was one to accept his defeat and let's the spirit take him to his punishment.

The prince watched with a horrified face as the admiral disappears into the water. Is this the power of the spiritual world? He sighs, too drained to even stand up but, he hears another sound of foot steps and shoots a fire ball towards it although he or she was able to dodge it by skillfully doing a one hand cartwheel.

"Seriously, you need to stop throwing fire balls at me." Kyra's figure comes out from the shadows.

"Why am I not surprised you're here." Zuko comments as he lays on the ground he was too exhausted to stand.

Kyra tilts her head to the side but sits beside the tired boy, she gets a hold of a block of ice and melts it on her hand. It starts to glow purple and places it on Zuko's wounded face.

Surprised Zuko opens his eyes, "What are you doing?"

Kyra continues to touch the burns on his face and they glow at contact, "Don't be too alarmed, stupid. This is not the first time I did this to you."

The touch of her hand was cold but welcoming and he feels that his wounds were healing, "How come you're not attacking me, instead you're even healing me. I am from the Fire Nation." He barely says the latter in a whisper.

This doesn't cross her mind, but she doesn't stop. No matter who it was whether it is an opponent so long as they are wounded she was obliged to heal them. It was a curse that would sometimes get her in trouble. "Well, I never really sensed any threat from you."

Zuko snorts, "Coming from the girl who never shows any emotion."

Zuko feels his face and sure enough the burn marks were gone, replaced by a good feeling on his face.

Kyra stands up and dusts herself off, "It's better than being angry all the time." She starts walking, "Until we meet again, Prince."


	6. Epilogue: Its Only Just Begun

**Chapter 5: Its Only Just Begun  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's daybreak at last, it seems so long since the first catapult of fireballs were launched. Relief washed over the tribe thankful that there were no casualties.<p>

The waterbending master looks for his niece who has been gone since the day of the siege, surely she was done meditating in the falls by now. He spots her walking on the edge of the fortress that overlooks the ocean.

"Niece, I am heading off to the South Pole." He says as he approached her

Kyra turns around to see her Uncle, Pakku right beside her although she doesn't reply but nods at his decision.

"I don't approve of you travelling from place to place nor you running away, sooner or later you'll have to face her." He places his hands on his back, "Having companions would make it less lonely, if only you'd open up to that idea."

She rolls her eyes, another sermon. She already knows the consequences of her decision but she hasn't regretted a single moment of it, even up to now.

He shakes her head, "That is why I'm entrusting you with Akita, surely he'll be of great help and at the same time great company to you."

Her fathers' precious Arctic Wolf who is believed to be the last of its kind. He was the last thing that her father had left. She hasn't seen him around though, he should have been running around town causing mischief.

As if reading her mind her uncle answers, "Since the day you left he has been in deep slumber, refusing to be tamed by other warriors. He still grieves for the loss, just like you." Kyra sighs, indeed she does.

In the Northern Tribe traditions, warriors who can tame Arctic Wolves are forever known as legends written in history, her father was the last of them. If the warrior may die the wolf can choose another warrior, although it was broken for Akita refused to replace his former master.

Aang, Sokka and Katara are busy setting their equipments for their journey back to Omashu. Sokka was still devastated for the loss of Yue but decides to keep moving on. If he can.

Meanwhile deep into the blazing cold, Zuko lies on a raft with his Uncle steering their direction. Maybe it's time he gave up on finding the Avatar, he was far too tired to continue. Three years is enough.

"Akita, wake up." Kyra gently rocks the small feline that resembles a puppy with a crescent moon shape on its forehead. She was beneath the buildings made out of ice, on a small cave where the water runs beside it.

He opens his eyes, deep blue electrifying eyes look back at her. Yawning he shakes his sleepiness and wipes his eyes with his paws.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se." Kyra proclaims as she walks out of the cave and her new companion follows her.

Arriving on the surface, Akita turns into a six foot tall pure white wolf with its feet emitting a frosty air. She then puts on his saddle and checks her things. If the Fire Nation was able to almost conquer the Northern Water Tribe then they'll easily be able to capture her here. Ba Sing Se, that's her only refuge.

As fast as lightning Akita, together with her newly found master, run into the horizon, as each step he takes the ocean turns into ice.

There's no way will she ever let them drag her back into that forsaken place ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Book 2: Earth will be right up..<p>

I don't think some people would actually read my story, -kinda sad though- but, this story has been stuck in my head so I'm continuing anyways. :)


	7. Book 2: Earth

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**[o][o][o][o]**

**Book 2:**

**Earth**

**[o][o][o][o]**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**.**

**The past is something we can't run away**

**As each memory still runs on replay**

**All you can do is try to move on**

**Don't stand in forlorn  
><strong>

**Will Kyra be able to face her Fears?**


	8. ch1: Through the Swampy Path

This is for **nic2mad** :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Through the Swampy Path<strong>

* * *

><p>"Behind you." Akita mentally warns his master as a man with an axe dashes towards her but the gigantic wolf pushes him away causing him to fly meters away from them.<p>

"Give up already, girly, you're outnumbered." A bald headed guy with too many muscles on his body that aren't really necessary bellowed at Kyra, he jumped off from the hill he was on along with three more companions, also bald.

After arriving at dry land, wanted posters of Kyra were scattered all over the places she'd go to. Having too close of an encounter in Omashu, she best just go straight to her destination. Although as days passed her bounty grows even bigger and bigger which attracted a lot of hunters, thieves, thugs, you name it, even up to the point of following her.

She detests the fact that _that_ person had so much power that it was second to the Fire Lord. Of course she'll have to earn her freedom for everything she wanted she had to earn it, the hard way.

"Don't ever call me 'Girly', girly." She replies annoyed

Using her twin fighting rods she connects them together making it a staff and skillfully twirls her hands as more fire came at her and returns it back to them. Half of the enemies were blown away into the river, just a few more to go.

One by one they came after her drawing each of their weapons, one was close enough to almost plunge their spear on her chest, as defense she bends her back and falls to the ground to avoid the sharp edge. Rolling backwards to avoid the spear she does a kick up and lands to her feet thus gracefully standing up.

"Had enough?" the same bald guy who has now recovered asks her as more of the enemies came back into the plains, a few plants were burned here and there.

Growling, Akita runs towards the thugs who were almost at Kyra throwing them farther than before. Kyra in turn uses the tip of her staff and pokes the man with the spear on his head continuously and he falls backwards in dizziness.

She glares at the bald guy who was smirking as he clutches his massive hammer, "You know, I think I can see my future just by rubbing your head."

This angers the man and lifts up his hammer and smashes the ground that causes the earth to move in the direction of the girl and her wolf.

"Akita, Plan R.F.Y.L." Kyra mentally tells her companion while doing a tornado back flip kick to dodge the cracking ground.

"Huh?" He stares at her as he lands on one of the massive rocks that is not affected by the small earthquake

"Plan: Run for Your Life." She screams in her mind and bee lines her way into the rock he was sitting on.

He sighs and shakes his head. Here she goes again with the running, even though he knows she could take them, she prefers to run instead or in her own words, avoid them. Although he doesn't protest at her decision, she hops on his back and they were gone in an instant leaving their opponents behind.

Running at full speed Akita abruptly stops which causes Kyra to be taken by gravity and she was thrown into the ground.

Rubbing her bottom she glares at the gigantic beast that has now turned back into a puppy, "Could've given me a heads up, you know."

He just stares at her and then licks his paws, "Something's weird about this swamp, it won't let me go in with my original form." He mentally tells her.

Grabbing her bag she lets the puppy crawl inside and she slings it over her shoulder, it was her time to carry him now as she ventures into the cryptic swamp that seems to be calling out to her. A tingling feeling over comes her, going deeper inside the dark, moist and gloomy place.

Is it just me or is it alive? She shakes her head, no it cannot be. Can it?

She hears a powerful gust of wind up above her, as she looks up, she sees nothing. Looking closely she could hear people screaming and as quick as it had came the tornado was gone. The scream sounded so familiar, but she just shrugs it off maybe it was just the creepy swamp that's making her hear or see things that aren't there. Into the muddy water she goes.

Sliding down on one of the huge trunks she was back at the same place she started even noticing the 'x' mark she left for the fifth time. Sighing, she sits down to take a rest and meditates to keep her occupied as she thinks of a way to get out. Not noticing that a vine was creeping up to her ankle she was suddenly dragged across the swamp leaving her things behind.

Taking out one of her twin fighting rods from her back she uses it to cut the vine from her ankle as the tips of the rod brings out a sharp edge made out of ice. People may think that sticks were useless but when used in the right way they can be very much deadly.

She was on the water now, drenched all the way to her skin. She hears a mocking laughter, the same laugh she'll never forget, she turns around to the source it came from. Sure enough, the person whom she's been running away from was laughing at her. She had long golden brown hair to her shoulders, wearing the Fire Nation's clothes for the nobles and her skin was as pale as hers.

Fear stricken, Kyra couldn't move, her body started to tremble causing her to fall into the swampy ground with a splash on her knees. "Y-you're not here! You're not real! Y-you can't be!" she shouts and the figure disappears with the wind but not after looking at her with an evil smirk.

Akita appears from the shadows carrying her things, "What in the world happened?" he asks as he lifts her up from the swamp using his teeth and into one of the tree's roots.

Kyra shakes her head, "It's nothing. Let's just get out of here." Illusion or not she doesn't want to see that figure again.

Few minutes later they were walking on the roots of the giant tree that engulfs the whole swamp, the very center. They find a man meditating in the heart of the swamp, he wore no clothes but only leaves to cover the important parts.

Watching closely, a snore escapes from his mouth and he wakes up as he hears a twig snapping, "Oh it's just a girl." He releases the vines that we was about to throw at her.

What an odd water bender, but there was something she wanted to ask him.

"We're you the one who called me out here?"

He stands up and tilts his head to the side, "No, I didn't. Tell me, did you also have a vision while walking the swamps?"

She nods her head, "What does it mean?"

"Three kids left just now and also saw a vision. The world works in mysterious ways, especially this tree right here." He pats it gently, "It either shows you the person you want to see, the ones you've lost or the ones you are going to meet."

She shakes her head, "But, either of those, most especially the latter, explains why I saw her."

"You know, everyone is connected in a way, just like this tree that created this swamp, everything is connected." He states as he sits down and meditates once again.

"Does one of those kids have a tattoo of an arrow on his head?" she inquired.

"How'd you know? I never thought you were a psychic."

She sits down on the tree and closes her eyes as she feels life pulsing on her palms as she touches the tree beneath her, "This tree, it's as if its telling me to find them."

"Then, you should. Sometimes, the tree shows the person whom you never want to see at the same time you shouldn't run away from them." He states. For a guy who looks as if he's just one of those water benders she had a run-in he was very wise. And how did he know she was running away?

"People run away for a reason." She replies.

He smiles and nods, "But, you'll have to face your fears sooner or later and you don't always have to do it alone."

"Thank you for knowledge and this tree as well but, you don't know what that person is capable off." With that Akita turns back into its original form and they descend down into the tree hoping she won't have any more visions.


	9. ch2: A Glimpse of the Past

**Chapter 2: A Glimpse of the Past**

* * *

><p>Another explosion emanate throughout the vast dry land followed by another and another. Zuko was practicing what his uncle thought him, it was time to hone his skills once again with more advanced skills and who best to train him than the Dragon of the West himself.<p>

"Zuko, that's enough training. Come and join me." His uncle calls out to him holding a teapot and pouring the liquid on a cup.

Zuko hated drinking tea but he needed the rest and tea was the only available food. They have to reach the Earth Kingdom soon, sleeping on the ground was making him even crankier that it was affecting his bending. He looks at his uncles bandages, they were slowly healing, that's good for he was the only one that he can really consider his family, no one else.

Iroh notices his nephew's silence, he wasn't used to it, usually he'd be complaining about the tea. He brings down the tea cup, "Zuko, would you like to hear a story?" he asks him.

Zuko looks at him as if he's grown a tail, "If it's one of your liaisons with other women, count me out."

His uncle laughs at him but shakes his head, "No, no, even though that would be a great story to tell." Zuko glares at him, "Anyway, this one is about your father's second in command in the army."

"That old guy who sabotaged your plan while you were on the walls of Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asks remembering his uncle sending them a letter about it.

Iroh nods, "Did you know he has a daughter?"

Zuko contemplates, "Yes, there was also a rumor that she fell in love with a water tribe warrior."

Iroh nods once again, "But it's not a rumor. They bore a child to a beautiful little baby girl."

His nephew cocks his head to the side curious, "What happened to her?"

He sips his tea savoring the taste of sweet jasmine trickling down his throat and he looks back at him with a sad face, "You see, nephew, being one of the Nobles and a part of the most powerful people in the Fire Nation it was never accepted in the customs to be married to a person if they are not in that same circle, it is also taboo to even get close to the enemy let alone have an affair with one of them."

He sips his tea again, "It was even harder for the baby in that situation. After the baby's birth the two had eloped and ran away to the Northern Water Tribe and lived in peace for eight years, although good things must come to an end, they were soon found and tore the little family apart. The Fire Nation soldiers only took the baby's mother as she was coming back from a long trip and they ambushed her on her way back and brought her back to the Capital."

"Hey, Sokka, do you remember the tail Gran-Gran told us? About the little girl from the Water Tribe and was taken by the Fire Nation?" Katara asks out of the blue as she, Aang, Sokka and the newly member of their group, Toph were sitting around the camp fire on a rocky land.

Sokka rubs his chin but nods, "Yeah, she—" and he was cut off by Toph

"Tell us the story." Toph says as she picks the rocks on her toes and throws them at Sokka

She glares at Sokka who was about to throw his boomerang at Toph but stops as he sees her killer look and sulks in his seat, "The little girl's mother was from the Fire Nation and was taken away. At that time the girl was diagnosed with a weak heart. She was sickly and very weak. Her father was devastated for the loss and for fear of losing another loved one. So, he seeks the help of one of the healers in their tribe, and told him to bring her to the Oasis where the Koi Fishes resides in."

Katara looks down feeling sad for the girl but continue, "From being sick and weak she became healthy and radiant. Although, strange occurrences started to happen, especially at a full moon, her skin would glow in bright purple and she'd stop moving, it was as if her spirit had left her body."

"And then what happened, Uncle?" Zuko asks, it was an intriguing story

Iroh pours another cup to his but Zuko refuses when he asked him, "It was then that they knew she was crossing over to the Spirit World. Word reached your father's ears and ordered the capture of the little girl. So, they sent for her mother to get her, armed with the Fire Navy she set off to retrieve her daughter. Although they didn't give her without a fight but it had cost her father's life trying to defend his country and most especially his daughter."

His nephew looks at him horrified, "How could her own mother do that?"

"Her mother has changed since she came back from the Capital, she was hungry for power, a trait she must have inherited from her own father. She was finally succumbed in darkness." Iroh replies sadly as he remembers the sweet girl she used to be.

"The little girl surrendered, days after her father's burial because the navy hadn't stopped their attack. She lived in the Fire Nation for three years and in that span of time they did everything they can to get her to talk how she could cross over, but she never spoke whenever she was asked that question. They even tried to get a glimpse whenever she was crossing over although they were never successful. A year later, she was gone. Even up to now they don't know her whereabouts, some say she died because of her sadness and misery and her body turned into pure energy, some even claim she committed suicide because of her fathers' loss." Katara finishes and looks at her companions, they were all staring at her.

"What?" she asks.

Sokka snorts, "You know Gran-Gran, she's good at making up stories."

Aang nods, "I don't think anyone can just come and go into the Spirit World."

"Aang and Appa survived in ice for a hundred years, I am able to see with my feet, Sokka's still alive even though he only has dumb luck by his side, anything is possible." Toph states and forms an earth tent, "Good night."

Sokka uses his boomerang to smash on the walls of the earth tent in anger, "What did you mean by that?" but he was thrown into the ground as a massive pillar comes from beneath him.

"She's not dead, right Uncle?" Asks Zuko

His uncle nods in agreement, a clairvoyant his nephew can be, "In those three years she's been in the walls of the Fire Nation, she was the first person whom I've ever seen with the most sadness and pain in her eyes. It was surprising because I see them on a day to day basis, so one year after you left, I helped her escape. Her mother never had time for her or she just chose not to, she was always alone, it was heartbreaking seeing a little girl dealing with that."

He looks at the remnants of his tea, "Although one may think she's a princess because of the close ties for her family is also part of the Royals. Even so, there is still the taboo, they had her locked up in a different house, kids would sometimes throw things at that house."

Zuko sees the sadness in his uncle's eyes, he was truly a compassionate and caring man not like the man they often describe him as a ruthless conqueror.

"What did my father want to do with her?" he asked

His uncle's face turn grim, "In knowing how to cross over into the Spirit World, untold secrets can be found there. Secrets such as permanently wiping out the Avatar, ultimate power and immortality. It's a scary thing, just thinking about it being in the hands of your father." He shivers.

His nephew nods in agreement, scary indeed. "What happened to her now?"

"That, I do not know. I do believe she's been travelling. For a waterbender she was never a good one though, always preferred to use ice." He chuckles remembering her frustration as she conjures water from the plants but fails forming ice sickles instead.

"Ah..." Kyra sniffs, "Achoo!" Who knew travelling in the dessert at night would be cold.

"Seems like someone remembers you." Remarks Akita as he dashes from one dusty hill to another.

"Let's just hope no one remembers me in Ba Sing Se."


	10. ch3: Moving in on Escapade

**Chapter 3: Moving in on Escapade**

* * *

><p>After crossing the dessert in just a day, Kyra wasn't able to ride the ferry because there were no pets allowed so they crossed the Serpent's Pass instead, although the serpent did not appear to terrorize them which was odd.<p>

Before they knew it they arrived in the Outerwalls of Ba Sing Se and then the Inner Walls, where agriculture was rich in so many crops and other live stock. The city inside has changed from the last time she came, so many houses stood so close to each other. In the lower ring of the kingdom, she chose to keep a low profile and found an apartment there.

"It's a good place to live in considering there aren't much places like these." Says an old lady named Mrs. Khan who was rubbing her back, "And there's also a nice tea shop just a few paces away." She continues to rub her back, "I must go now, my back is killing me! This apartment costs only thirty pieces of copper per month or if you have gold they're only five pieces."

Kyra nods and drops her belongings to the wooded floor that looked as if it had some serious waxing. She comes close to the old lady and holds her right shoulder and pulls it, hearing a cracking sound the old lady screams in agony. She then rubs her lower back and uses her healing abilities to ease the veins that were feeling so much tension.

The old lady breathes in satisfaction, "Wow, you're good! You should consider being a masseuse, a good friend of mine would gladly take you in on her shop. Thank you so much." The lady bows, "As for your rent, my back has been hurting for months now, no one was able to fix it, consider your first month of rent, free." She smiles, "But, the next few months, aren't, okay?"

Kyra nods and the old lady leaves the room dancing all till she reached the sliding doors. Guess that's how she got her back to be so sore.

Changing her garments to a dark shade of Earthy Green in a long sleeved tunic-kimono that is a bit longer than her water tribe clothes with splits on the ends and a three-fourth black leggings paired with green flats. Her hair which was tied in a high pony tail, now tied in a messy bun.

The apartment wasn't small nor wasn't that big, it had a bed, a kitchen, bathroom and a small living room most of the things even the walls were green. Sighing, already bored she decides to explore the town and leaves the puppy sleeping on the pillows by the living room.

Walking the streets of Ba Sing Se was exhilarating to Kyra, it's been a long time of solitude and seeing other peoples faces was a good feeling. Of course, she'll never admit to that.

In the middle of the busy streets she hears shouting between one of the local store owners, "I said I wanted the mint lotus leaves, this is just plain leaves. What do you take me for?" screams a guy with black hair in a spiky but clean way and throws the leaves on the floor. He also had an unusual mark on his face, familiar though, but she decides to ignore it.

A stout man with long white hair comes in and places his hands on the boys' shoulder to calm him down, "Calm down, nephew. I'm sorry, he hasn't had his morning tea. It makes him cranky. " He apologizes to the owner who was now hiding behind a huge clay pot.

Kyra shakes her head, another short tempered boy who is going through puberty. She ignores it and goes on exploring.

"Zuko, you should go on ahead, I'll handle this." His uncle pats him on his back. He obliges and stomps his way out of the market.

Was it a right? Left maybe? Aggravated he just decides to go wherever his feet takes him and he arrives at a stone bridge connecting the lower ring and the upper ring of the Kingdom.

Powerful sound of water coming down on the river along with it were three screaming girls drenched, make-up running and the water dragging them along. Is that how girls from the upper ring do for fun? If so, he doesn't want to stick around anymore.

He was in the center of the busy market, on a round shaped grounds, and more people rushed in as stalls of different kinds of products from weapons, to pottery to unidentified things were being sold.

"Watch out man, they'll have you running for your money." One of the guys who were forming a small mass of people warns his friend and lets him join what seems to be a game.

Zuko who was curious decides to see what the commotion was all about.

"The concept is easy," says a man with long black hair and long black moustache, "All you have to do is guess where this rare blue crystal is," he holds up a light blue diamond, "these two men will move the crystal back and forth from their hand and you'll choose where it is. Easy right?" more people were attracted, "This blue crystal for just ten pieces of gold!"

And so the games begin, true to his words they did pass the crystal back and forth but then it went faster and faster that it was impossible to catch where it was. But, Zuko's eyes were fast, he knows it was just a trick.

They stop and hold out their clutched hands, "So, where is it?"

The poor guy who was clearly being played, points at the shorter man's hand. Tension fills the crowd as they await the results and slowly, he opens in. Empty.

Zuko smirks, he knows it wasn't with them, but the questions is, where could it be? They were prepared indeed, their hand movements were precise.

"Oh, sorry, better luck next time." The ring leader takes the gold pieces from the devastated soul, "Is anyone else willing to gamble their gold for this priceless stone that could even get you to the upper ring of Ba Sing Se?" he was tempting the people around him.

"I'll do it." A girl comes out from a crowd. She was familiar, Zuko thought, very familiar. She wore a different type of cloth rather than the ordinary garments the Earth Kingdom had, her hair color was also different.

Intrigued, Zuko decides to stay a bit longer.

The man laughs but signals his men to do the whole procedure again.

"Where is it, girly?" he asks

The girl then chooses between the taller man and the shorter one looking at them back and forth, then, her hand lands on one of the audience, a boy.

"You have it." She declares,

The man then laughs but tells the boy to open his palms but there was no crystal, "Sorry, girly, it's not with him." Along with him, the crowd starts to laugh.

"Oh, sorry, it's with me." The girls holds out her palm and true enough the crystal was shining on her hands.

Everyone fell silent, including the ring leader, "You-you cheated! After her!"

Kyra grabs a random guy before dashing out of the crowd and into an alley, she draws closer wrapping her hands on his neck and it looks as if they were kissing. The men who were after her notices them.

"Hey, you two over there."

* * *

><p>Hopefully I'll be able to develop their relationship a little before book 3 starts because that's when May comes in..<p> 


End file.
